


no arrangements

by glbertblythes



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbertblythes/pseuds/glbertblythes
Summary: just posting some prompts from my tumblr :) @glbertblythesprompt: Gilbert trying to stop people from talking about him and Winifred (in a romantic way) in front of Anne because he doesn’t want her to think he’s courting Winnie. Hope you decide to write it, I love your works!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 59





	no arrangements

It was a Monday afternoon at Miss Stacy’s home, everyone who was studying for the entrance exams gathered around, sitting on the floor, at the tables, books open and notes being taken in silence. Anne was clustered into a small corner on top of a chest, Gilbert sitting beside her with his book open, pencil scribbling away on his sheets of paper. 

Hours had gone by ever since they all met up at 8 a.m, joining together for breakfast before diving into their books. Miss Stacy felt a strong pride for her prized pupils as they studied so diligently, sitting at her own dinner table. She cleared her throat and the students quickly glanced up at her and she smiled. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, but I think you all deserve lunch,” Miss Stacy announced as she heard an abundance of sighs of relief from her pupils. It was an ushered affair as the students picked themselves up from the floor and grabbed their pails from the side of the front door, situating themselves comfortably by their friends as they began to devour their lunches. Anne and Gilbert were struck confused as almost all of the room was taken up, so they again retreated to their shared chest in silence, unfolding their sandwiches and eating in silence. 

As more people began to finish, there was still free time left to chat and banter, and Gilbert was found surrounded by many of the guys who were also studying for the entrance exams. There was laughter and smiles as they joked and Anne just sat in silence, but every often she would key her ears into listening in. 

“So, Gilbert… who was the lucky girl you were with at fair?” Charlie asked and the air between Anne and Gilbert became tense and awkward. 

“I’d rather not talk about it, it’s a rather personal affair,” Gilbert implied as Anne’s heart sunk with disappointment. 

“Were those her parents with you two at fair? Are you… arranging something? So early?” Charlie pushed further more onto the topic and Gilbert shifted beside Anne. 

“Charlie, it’s really none of your business. It’s not any of your business,” Gilbert scolded. “I’d rather the subject be left alone, thank you.” Anne cleared her throat as she took a bite of a cream puff that Marilla had packed special for her lunch and Gilbert frowned. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d rather get back to my lunch before we go back to studying.”

Charlie and the other boys shrugged, retreating back to their spots on the floor. It was silent between Anne and Gilbert for a while as they finished their lunches, setting their pails back where they had originally set them. 

“Gilbert, if-” Anne started as they sat back down on their chest.

“No, Anne, I’m sorry. I’m sorry if that made you in anyway uncomfortable. Trust me, I felt uncomfortable as well with their badgering questions.”

Anne gave a small, shy smile and a shrug. “I suppose they are a bit curious along with everyone else.”

“There’s nothing much to actually be curious about,” Gilbert implied and Anne felt a struck of hope. “I’m not… really arranging anything with Winnie.”

Anne felt a loss of air. “Oh.”

“Yeah…” Gilbert muttered quietly, “but I can see why it is such a buzz.”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Anne replied, the air becoming more open and free between them.


End file.
